


I told the witch doctor i was in love with you

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Distill the spirit [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, awkward but cute flirting, flustered aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Every Saturday Renee and Aaron go to kickboxing class. Aaron would be doing ok if Renee wasn't the most attractive person ever. He gets his ass kicked a lot.





	I told the witch doctor i was in love with you

Aaron crumples to the floor during break, the second day of their kickboxing class and its still kicking his ass while Renee looks re-energized.

Bright blue sports bra and his sweat pants that come to mid-calf on her she looks unfairly gorgeous for 10 a.m. on a Saturday.

He had taken more than one hit because he was distracted.

Renee looks down at him on the floor while drinking from her water bottle. “Are you alright?” They play exy for a living he should be in better shape than this.

“No, i think its fatal.” he moans only being dramatic because they are in a corner of the studio away from the others.

“Oh dear .” She crouches setting her bottle on the floor to retie her hair “What are the symptoms?”

“Rapid pulse, sweaty palms, difficulty focusing.” Her hand quickly goes to her mouth to cover the smile blossoming there letting random strands of hair cling to her cheek and forehead. He’s describing love like a medical issue but that’s how it feels when he’s kicking his ass handed to him just on practice sparring alone.

“Is there anything i can do to help?” She’s been slowly leaning closer to him while they’ve been talking. At this point her arms are placed on either side of his head a foot from his face.

“ The best course of action is two kisses directly applied to the mouth.” Aaron stutters at the end embarrassed by such awful attempts at flirting, he puts his arm across his eyes. “Oh my god that was so cheesy, i can’t believe i said that. kill me. “

Soft pressure falls on his lips, one that he would recognize anywhere as Renee’s kiss. He removes his arm to see her shrugging happily.

“Doctors orders.”

“You saved me.” The next time she leans down to kiss him he meets her halfway cupping the sweat-damp curve of her jaw pull her in closer. Aaron knows without a doubt that he will never hold anything more perfect in his hands for as long as he lives.


End file.
